The Twelve Days of Christmas
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: 12 short stories of AAML during the holiday time! From ribbons to mistletoe, explore the holidays throughout Ash and Misty's romantic exploits! Some chapters include Contestshipping, Handymanshipping, and possibly some others.
1. Ribbons

**Hello everyone! I've decided to take a break from my regular writing in order to try this little holiday challenge! I've enlisted the help of my friend, who gave me 12 different holiday themes. For each of those themes, I'm to write a short story that centers around the theme. It's like a take on the alphabet challenges (which I plan on writing one day, once all my other work is finished, heh.) **

**I will release a new chapter every day up until Christmas. So, for the next 12 days, there will be 1 chapter. 12 in total. Get it? ;D**

**Enough of me talking. On with the Twelve Days of Christmas!**

* * *

**Ribbons**

"_Dashing through the snow, in a one Ponyta sleigh…"_

Ash stuck his tongue out as he carefully pulled the colorful wrapping paper around the medium sized box, trying as hard as he could not to tear the delicate paper.

"_Over the fields we go, laughing all the way…"_

Ash smashed his flat palm over the folds in the wrapping paper in order to keep it in place. His eyes darted around quickly, searching desperately for the tape. Pikachu came skipping up to his trainer, the roll of adhesive strips sitting evenly on his head. Ash smiled and gratefully took the object.

"_Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright…"_

Ash used his one free hand to try and rip some tape off the roll. It stuck easily to his fingers, wrapping them together. Ash groaned and shook his hand crazily, but it only made his situation even worse.

"_What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!"_

"Misty!" Ash finally cried, "Shut it!"

Misty raised her head to glare at the frustrated raven haired Pokémon trainer, who in seeing Misty's angry face looked back down at his poorly wrapped presents.

"Excuse me for trying to spread some holiday cheer," Misty snapped as she finished taping the wrapping paper on her own box. Ash grew wide eyed as he caught sight of her sea of presents.

The various sized boxes were all wrapped neatly and beautifully, in vivid blue paper with silver snowflakes. Large silver bows adorned each box, and the tags dangling off each present featured the flawless hand writing of the red headed gym leader.

In turn, Ash's presents were wrapped to the point where they looked completely unrecognizable, and pieces of tape stuck off each gift like wild tentacles.

"How'd you get so good at wrapping presents Mist?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Years of practice," Misty's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh," Ash looked, and sounded, dejected, "that…sucks. My presents look awful, especially compared to yours."

Misty smiled sweetly at the boy, "they don't look _awful _Ash. In fact, they look okay to me!" She glanced away from Ash ever so slightly, hoping he wouldn't catch her lying. His eyes remained clear, however, and Misty knew she was safe. "Besides, no one will care _how _you wrapped it. The fact that you did it just for them means more than how it looks."

"You really think so?" Ash blushed.

"I know so," Misty nodded surely, "but, if it'll make you feel better…"

Misty grabbed several rolls of bright, colorful ribbon, and tossed them over to the teenage boy. Ash carefully inspected each spool, unraveling some trimming from each one.

"What will these do?" Ash furrowed his brow.

"It'll make your presents look a little nicer."

"So you _do _admit they look like crap!" Ash wailed.

"No they don't," Misty sighed, "I just thought tying some ribbon on them would make you feel better. You're obviously not too confident in your wrapping abilities."

"You got that right."

"So use the ribbon."

Ash nodded and used a pair of scissors to cut off a long strand of the material. He tried to wrap it around one of his misshapen boxes, but it was too short. Ash let out a miserable groan and haphazardly threw the decoration behind him.

"I can't do anything right," Ash mumbled.

"Ash," Misty frowned.

"How come I'm awesome at battling, but when it comes to almost everything else, I suck?"

"You don't _suck," _Misty crawled over to Ash and grabbed his hand. He looked down and flashed a fierce crimson. Misty's was red as well, but far more faint. She shook it off easily and smiled up at the young man, "you just need a little help is all."

Misty took one of the rolls and cut off a long strip of ribbon. As Ash watched, she tied it around the box he'd previously tried to decorate, and did so with ease. As she finished tying off the bow on top, Misty grinned cheerfully up at Ash, who in turn looked rather bashful.

"Thanks," Ash's voice was practically inaudible.

"Don't mention it," Misty shrugged, walking back towards her corner of the room, "just remember how the old saying goes."

Ash tilted his head, and asked confusedly, "what old saying?"

Misty giggled playfully and responded, "It's not how much your gift cost, or how you wrapped it."

"That's not an old saying," Ash folded his arms.

"You didn't let me finish," Misty growled. Ash rolled his eyes and gave Misty an expectant look to confirm he was still listening.

Misty sighed, but then let out another set of soft laughter and continued, "It's the thought that counts."

And with that, she gave a flustered Ash a flirtatious wink before returning to her own gifts.

* * *

**How was that? This one was very light on the Pokeshipping, I know, but other chapters will feature everything from kissing to the future ;) The next one will be up tomorrow, so not too long of a wait! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Cold Fingers

**Okay, so this is going up just a _few _hours early, cause tonight equals major tv fun time for myself (season finale of Hell's Kitchen followed directly by the premiere of the 4 part documentary 24/7: Penguins and Capitals, Road to the Winter Classic) Hockey nerds unite! *cough* Oh, and has anyone else heard of the upcoming 1 hour specials in Japan? Yay Brock ^^ Too bad I still pretty much hate Dawn **

**Anyway, enjoy the 2nd day of sweet AAML holiday goodness ^^**__

"I'm FREEZING!"

Ash's body was convulsing from the bitter cold air, tiny snowflakes landing lazily on his ruffled midnight hair.

"Probably because you're not wearing a coat," Misty added smartly, a hint of aggravation in her voice. Ash growled lowly at her, but then glanced down at his bare, toned arms that were now unusually pale from the contact with the crisp atmosphere.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Brock appeared suddenly, clutching a dark red down jacket in his hand.

"Ah, gimme!" Ash yelped, snatching the coat from the older male. He quickly shoved his arms through the sleeves and hugged himself tightly, enjoying the newfound warmth for a few moments before zipping the jacket up.

"How do you leave your jacket behind at the Pokémon Center, especially in weather like this?" Brock inquired.

"Uh, I'm…not too sure actually," Ash dug his sneaker into a little mountain of pure white snow, "I guess I'm just too excited about going home for Christmas is all, and I wasn't thinking."

"You _never _think," Misty rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her navy blue pea coat. Ash glowered at her as the gym leader tilted her head downwards, so all he could see now was the white knit hat resting atop her ginger tresses. Misty had her hair down, and the slightly wavy strands rested just below her shoulders, collecting little flecks of snow that looked almost like rhinestones.

"What do you need to stick your hands in your pockets for?" Ash yelled, for no reason in particular other than wanting to pick a fight with Misty.

"That's a stupid question. Because it's cold outside."

"But you're wearing gloves. So you don't need the pockets."

"It's extra warmth."

"No, it's a waste of a perfectly good pair of gloves," Ash huffed, "it's not fair. _My _hands are freezing! Well, mostly just my fingers."

The young man raised his palms in front of his face, carefully examining the black material wrapped around them.

"Then maybe you shouldn't wear those fingerless gloves in this kind of weather," Misty bit back, "besides, you have pockets too, so why don't you use them?"

"Gee, that'd be a great idea Mist," Ash droned sarcastically, "But I can't."

"Why not? Can't figure out how to unzip them?"

"NO!" Ash stamped his foot, "it's just they're all filled up with holiday candy, so I can't use them!"

"Seriously?" Misty furrowed her brow, "you're giving up _warmth_ for a bunch of sugary treats?"

"Of course. They're my favorites! I'm not just gonna drop 'em."

"You're such an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Alright you two settle down," Brock sighed exasperatedly.

Misty scoffed, but obeyed the request, staring intently ahead of her as she marched down the snowy path. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Misty felt a gentle nudge at her elbow. She peered down, catching sight of Ash's bare fingers. They were as white as the snow on the ground and frozen rigid. In them, he held a miniature candy cane, wrapped firmly in plastic with a red satin ribbon tied in the center.

"You can have this if you want," Ash offered, "I know they're your favorite, and…I guess you're right. It's more important that I keep warm than keep my candy."

Misty sighed, her shoulders shrugging forward ever so slightly. She lifted a white knit gloved hand and accepted the treat from Ash, giving him a gentle smile.

"Thanks Ash."

"Don't mention it," Ash smiled back before continuing to go through his pocket. He picked out a green foil wrapped chocolate, shaped like a Christmas tree, and handed it off to a grateful Pikachu.

Misty grinned warmly at the candy cane, and quickly hid it away in her own pocket. She pulled her hands out of the gloves, and once they were both off, gently smacked Ash with the pair.

"What was that for?" Ash blinked. He looked down at the knit objects held in Misty's slender fingers, and then back up into Misty's emerald eyes.

"Take them," Misty ordered, "they're girl gloves, I know, but they'll keep your hands nice and warm."

**Ash looked at the gloves, and back at Misty, a glowing smile appearing on his young, handsome face.**

"Thanks Misty!" Ash cheered, happily accepting the gloves. He slipped them onto his hands, and curled his fingers up to absorb the heat. Misty giggled at his actions, and Ash soon joined her. He looked behind his shoulder, where Brock was busy looking down at a map, and Pikachu was enjoying the chocolate. With no one else watching, Ash jumped forward; feeling euphoric that he no longer had to stand on his toes to face Misty; and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek.

Misty's face flashed a shade so red it rivaled her fiery hair. She slowly looked at Ash, who in turn was looking down at the ground.

"Thanks Misty," Ash repeated, this time much more quiet and reserved.

Misty blinked and turned her head the other way, before murmuring, "no Ash. Thank _you._"

* * *

****

Cold Fingers


	3. Ornaments

**Woohoo! A new day, another chapter! ^^ This one is extra fluffy adorable, so just a nice advance warning, hehe.**

* * *

**Ornaments**

"Aw, look how cute!"

Ash glanced over to see what Misty was looking at. Catching sight of the object held in her hand, he gasped and leapt forward, snatching it out of her grasp.

"Hey!" Misty snapped, jumping up to face Ash, "what's the big idea?"

"Don't look at that!" Ash wailed, clutching the item to his chest, "it's so embarrassing."

"No it isn't. It's adorable!"

"Mist, I don't like it," Ash whimpered, now moving his hand behind his back.

"I'm your _fiancée,_" Misty rolled her eyes, pronouncing the word with an air of elegance and, Ash hinted, joy, "I'm not gonna make fun of that. It's probably what our son will look like anyway," she said the last part with a devious smirk.

Ash grew wide eyed as his heart began to race, and he quickly threw the ornament back at Misty, who caught it with ease. She held it in front of her again, smiling fondly at the baby blue porcelain frame, to be hung by a royal blue ribbon, and displaying the sweetest picture of an infant Ash, fast asleep and curled up.

"It's still embarrassing," Ash grumbled.

"You were such a cute baby!" Misty cooed, eyes sparkling, "Oh, your hair looks the same! Jet black and sticking out all over the place."

"Misty, put it away!" Ash whined, tugging at his locks.

"I'm going to hang it on the tree," Misty skipped over to the tall, dark green pine, "your Mom said she wanted us to use _all _the ornaments, so on it goes!"

"She's only doing that to humiliate me," Ash folded his arms and pouted.

"Really?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really."

Misty gently hung the ornament from one of the branches, and skipped back towards the large boxes that contained all of the Christmas decorations she and Ash were in charge of putting up. So far, however, she'd done all the work, while Ash complained about having to do all the "hard" jobs like hanging up the lights, which he'd yet to even attempt. Misty knew she'd have to take the camera out for that one, especially when he got on the roof.

"I thought you loved Christmas Ash," Misty commented nonchalantly, still digging through the decorations.

"I do," Ash sighed, sitting down next to the pretty red head, "I just don't like doing all this work."

_What work have _you _done? _Misty thought acidly to herself as she shuffled through red velvet ribbons and small plastic cases.

"Hey, look at this!" Ash's voice jolted Misty out of her thoughts. In his hand, he held up a round, glass ornament, messily painted to look like a poke ball. "I made this when I was younger. I must have been about four."

"I didn't know you were an arts and crafts kind of guy," Misty teased playfully.

"I was as long as it had to do with Pokémon," Ash laughed in response. He got up to hang the homemade ornament on the still rather bare tree.

Misty pulled another ornament out of the box, this one a figurine of Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked excitedly, jumping onto Misty's shoulder to get a better look.

"Yes, it's you Pikachu!" Misty laughed, scratching behind the electric mouse's long, slender ears.

"My Mom bought that after I got Pikachu," Ash piped up from behind Misty. He kneeled down and reached under her arm to take it, pulling the young woman into a tight hug as he did so. "It reminded her of me, especially while I was away, so it's one of her favorites."

"Your Mom always seemed to appreciate Pikachu's return just a little more than your own," Misty chuckled at the memory.

"Haha, very funny," Ash scoffed lovingly as he kissed Misty atop her head. He decided to place the ornament near the top of the tree, so the star would shine down on it, and everyone could see the special object.

"Well, well, look at this."

Ash raised an eyebrow and jumped back down next to Misty. "What did you find?"

"This," she held up a large gold circle, engraved in some of the fanciest script she'd ever seen:

_Ash Ketchum_

_Pokémon Master_

_November 25__th_

"Yeah, it was one of the league's gifts to me after I won," Ash laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "I believe this one is my Mom's _new _favorite."

"That's understandable," Misty smiled, "wow, I didn't even realize! It was exactly one month until Christmas."

The ornament had no dust or fingers smudging its beautiful appearance. It was only about a week old, after all.

"It's so heavy," Misty mused as she handed it to Ash.

"I _think _it's made of real gold."

"_Real?"_

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "they told me it was expensive. So, I'm guessing it's real."

Misty continued to stare at the object. It was to be hung by a gold, true silk ribbon. The whole thing was incredibly fancy, and a shot of reality as far as Ash's new life was concerned. To her, he was still just…Ash. She couldn't view him as the famous celebrity and revered, ultimate Pokémon master that he now was. To be honest, she wasn't sure if Ash could even view _himself _that way.

Shaking her head to abandon the thoughts, Misty continued digging through the sea of holiday ornaments. Each one was so special to Ash and his mother, with a unique story for them all. It made her miss her sisters back home, and how they would decorate their own tree together every year, marveling over their own special ornaments. But things had to change. They were all married now, and soon she would be as well. It was just going to take some getting used to.

As Misty sadly shifted through the decorations, she stopped at a particularly striking box. It was dark green velvet, wrapped in a shiny white ribbon. Misty lifted it out gingerly, untying the bow and carefully opening the soft square container. What was held inside made Misty blush heavily.

The ornament was a silver heart, smooth and shining. A silk, emerald ribbon graced the top, and in the center of the heart, was a picture of Misty. It was a simple photo; she wasn't dressed up, her hair wasn't done, and she was fairly certain she wasn't even wearing any make up. It was just her smiling informally.

"That one is _my _favorite."

Misty whipped around, finding herself face to face with Ash, whose chocolate brown eyes danced with glee. A gentle smile was gracing his face, and a little giggle escaped from his throat.

"A…Ash," Misty breathed, "I…" He gave her a somewhat confused look.

Softly placing the ornament on the floor, Misty turned back around and enveloped her future husband into a hug.

"I love you Ash."

Ash looked down at the red head and smiled lovingly, hugging her back firmly.

"I love you too Misty."

* * *

**I'm so much better at writing Ash and Misty in an engaged/married relationship more than just a dating one. I have no idea why, it just comes easier to me. Maybe I think it's a little cuter? **

**Don't forget to rate and review, it's very much appreciated! **


	4. Mistletoe

**SURPRISE! You get two chapters today!**

**Okay, so I REALLY wanted to do this where I'd upload one chapter a day, so it'd be like a real 12 Days of Christmas. Unfortunately, life likes to get in my way. Alot. Let's just say there's a school dance tomorrow and I have no time for anything tomorrow after school, because it'll be spent on getting ready **

**Better early than late, I think though. Not to mention this is one of my favorite chapters. So, enjoy this early holiday gift! ;D**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

"You're not serious are you?"

Ash was staring wide eyed at Brock, with folded arms.

"Ash, this idea is fool proof. Heck, it's _perfect. _I'm gonna get so many girls tonight!"

Brock fist pumped victoriously, causing the mistletoe that floated above his head via a spring to bounce excitedly. Ash wasn't surprised that Brock was attempting this. In fact, he was shocked Brock hadn't attempted it _earlier._

"You can borrow it for a little while if you want," Brock recited, "but only after I take it for a test drive!"

"No thanks, I'm good," Ash cautiously waved his hands in front of him, "just…keep away from me with that thing," Ash watched as the plant bounced dangerously close to his face, "'cause I'm sure as hell not kissing _you._"

"No worries, you're definitely not my type," Brock teased. After noting Ash's less than amused expression, the older male continued, "so, who _do _you want to kiss?"

"No one. The mistletoe is stupid."

"…_what?_" Brock gaped.

"I don't see the point of it. Like…why do you _have _to kiss someone just because you're standing under some stupid weed? What if you were under there with like…your Mom or something?"

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT THE MISTLETOE!" Brock roared. Ash blinked wildly. Composing himself, Brock added, "the mistletoe is one of the world's greatest symbols of love! How could one argue with a guaranteed kiss during this magical time of Christmas? It's a time for miracles, Ash, and the mistletoe helps to create so many of those wonderful miracles!"

"I hope _you _find some kind of miracle tonight Brocko," Ash sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "you're gonna need it."

**XXX**

The party was going fairly well, with the exception of the constant sounding of a smack being delivered to Brock's face.

Ash was busy talking to May as the familiar sound once again echoed through the room, causing May to giggle furiously, and Ash to roll his eyes.

"Poor Brock," May snickered, covering her mouth to try and stop her sounds of delight.

"I _told _him it wasn't gonna work," Ash sighed, "no one listens to me."

As if on cue, Brock came staggering over to Ash, where he harshly pulled the mistletoe headband over Ash's hat.

"Own! Brock, what the hell!" Ash cried, "Take this stupid thing off me right now!"

"It's not working out for me buddy," Brock clapped a hand over Ash's broad shoulder, "maybe you'll have better luck." As he rubbed his vibrantly red cheek, Brock nodded towards May before shuffling off.

"Oh man," May burst out into a fresh fit of laughter, holding her aching sides as she did so. When she looked up to wipe her eyes, however, she found the mistletoe floating tauntingly over her head. She made direct eye contact with Ash, who was too busy trying to get the thing off his head.

"Man, why did Brock have to jam it on me like that?" Ash groaned as he yanked at the troublesome object.

"A…Ash…" May stammered.

"Not now May. I have to get this…damn thing _off _my…head!"

"That's the thing, Ash. We're…err…you and I. We're standing under it. Technically."

Ash raised his eyes to gaze miserably at the bothersome plant. Indeed, it was hovering between the two young trainers, as though just waiting for something to happen.

"We're not kissing May," Ash grumbled as he continued to pull.

"Well, I know we shouldn't, considering Drew is my boyfriend…" May poked her pointer fingers together, "but…I feel _awful _for breaking holiday tradition!"

"May, some traditions are just flat out lame, and _this," _he pointed begrudgingly at the spring, "is one of them."

"But Ash, it's every girl's _dream _to be kissed under the mistletoe!"

"So go shove this thing on Drew's head! Because I sure don't want it on mine!"

"KETCHUM!"

Ash groaned and spun around. _Oh crap._

Drew was standing several feet away, glaring at the raven haired Pokémon trainer while pointing an accusatory finger.

"What the hell are you doing standing under the mistletoe with my girlfriend?" Drew yelped.

"Drew, there is _nothing _going on between May and I! I swear! Brock put this dumb thing on my head…I…I don't even _believe _in the mistletoe!" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, but Drew did not look understanding.

"Ash," May whispered, "I'd run if I were you."

"Err, right." And with that, Ash took off like a rocket, readily bumping into Dawn.

"Oh, hey A…" Dawn began to greet the young man quite cheerily until she saw the mistletoe hanging between them.

"You can ignore this," Ash stated simply, pointing at the plant.

"Oh Ash, you're so cute!" Dawn trilled. She jumped forward happily, pursing her lips in preparation for a kiss.

"Gah!" Ash shrieked and fell backwards, the mistletoe smacking him in the face.

"Are you alright?" Dawn blinked, peering down at the fallen boy.

"Just fine," Ash jumped back up, dusting his clothes off, "but I'm gonna…go…now." Ash hurried off, desperate to get the wearisome distraction off his head. Weaving through various guests, heart pounding in his chest, he made it all the way to the kitchen before smashing into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ash leapt back, "I'm just all confused, and…"

"Ash, you _really _need to watch where you're going."

"Misty?" Ash whispered.

"Why do you sound so shocked? You knew I was gonna be here."

"Uh, right," Ash tugged nervously at his ebony strands. Misty raised her emerald eyes, and Ash could practically feel his heart stop with dread.

"Ash…is this what I think it is?"

"Uh, what are you talking about Mist?" Ash looked down sheepishly.

"The plant. It's…mistletoe."

"Uh," Ash stammered, but finally gave in, "Yeah, it is."

"I'm assuming you want a kiss?" Misty asked in an aggravated tone. Deep inside, however, her stomach was screaming at the possibility of kissing Ash.

"Not entirely," Ash quickly shook his head.

"Well, I'd say you don't have much of a choice," Misty took a dangerous step forward, "we can't just break holiday tradition, can we?"

"Yes we can," Ash was nodding now.

"Oh, well I can't. It's just not in my nature." Misty's face was only inches away from Ash's, her sweet breath warming the boy's dried lips. Ash licked them with the tip of his tongue, and backed away a little. Surprisingly, he found himself regretting this action.

"Come on Mist. Let's forget this dumb thing and go get some cookies. You like cookies right?"

"Shut it Ketchum!" Misty poked Ash's chest with her slender finger, "I'm not letting you run off to stuff your face this time!"

"Oh, are you talking about the last time you tricked me under the mistletoe?"

"I did not _trick _you!" Misty gasped, as though she were offended by the very thought.

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Did NOT."

"Did TOO."

"DID. NOT."

"DID. TOO."

As the two teenagers continued to bicker, Brock walked into the kitchen, sadly nibbling on a cookie. When he caught sight of his two best friends fighting like children, Brock sighed and walked over to them. He stood behind the scene for a while, watching the foolish argument progress naturally. Giving up, Brock grabbed onto both of their shoulders and smashed them together. Every part of Ash and Misty collided. Their knees, their chests, their heads…

Their lips.

The two stared into each other's eyes, too horrified to move. As the two continued to gape with their eyes, lips still pressed together, Brock shuffled away continuing to feel dejected. On his way out, he mumbled to the flustered teens, "You were doing it wrong."

* * *

**Ah yes, the obligatory reference to _Under the Mistletoe_. Haha. I kind of want to buy the Pokemon Christmas cd, but part of me is very scared of it XD I mean...Brock raps in it people. But the Pokeshipping moments...they're so cute! Any opinons? XD**

**Next chapter will be up Saturday! (Because this one is making up for Friday) Remember to leave your reviews (and votes on wether or not I should torment my friends with Pokemon Christmas songs :P) because they're greatly appreciated!**


	5. Santa

**Woohoo! Day 5! Which means Christmas is in a week. And I haven't finished all my shopping yet. Awesome.**

**It's another super fluffy chapter. Yay fluff :P**

* * *

**Santa**

The two three year olds sat patiently in front of the Christmas tree, legs folded with their hands resting calmly on their knees. Behind them stood their parents, confusedly watching the young children.

"Why are they being so…calm?" Ash whispered, "That's nothing like them at all."

"That's a good question," Misty responded quietly, "but they need to go to bed now." She gave Ash an expectant look, letting him know that she anticipated for him to do the deed. Ash unleashed a hushed groan, but went ahead and did as Misty requested.

"Come on guys," Ash beckoned sweetly to the still silent toddlers, "it's bedtime."

"No Dada," the girl whipped around, her shoulder length red hair flying out. Her emerald green eyes twinkled with innocence, and her small, full lips formed a delicate frown.

"Yeah, we're waitin' for Santa!" The boy turned now, four thick strands of ebony locks brushing over his glowing brown orbs.

"Aiden, Michelle," Misty smiled, "Santa won't come unless you two are fast asleep. In your beds." Aiden and Michelle both whined as they stood up, still looking sadly at their parents.

"Mama, Dada," Michelle squeaked, "what 'bout cookies?"

"And miwk?" Aiden tilted his head.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Ash laughed as he smacked his forehead. Misty gave him a glance, and the twins nervously raised their eyebrows. Realizing he was the only one to find it amusing, Ash ceased his laughter and looked down sheepishly.

"Okay," Misty breathed, "Daddy and I will help you two put out cookies and milk for Santa, and _then _you'll go to bed. Alright?" The twins nodded excitedly and hurried off to the kitchen.

This was the first Christmas were the young children were really aware of what was going on, and they were completely enamored by it. The thought of someone coming into the house and leaving lots of toys under the tree was absolutely thrilling to them.

And so, after Ash and Misty fulfilled their children's wishes, they sent them up to bed. In Michelle's sky blue bedroom, Ash carefully tucked the girl in, her green eyes still dancing with excitement.

"Good night princess," Ash giggled, preparing to leave.

"Dada, wait!"

Ash raised an eyebrow and knelt back down, "is something wrong Shelly?"

"Not weakly," Michelle answered, "but…you 'member what I want the most, wight?"

"Uh…" Ash blinked, ready to lie, "no…"

"Silly Dada! I want the pwushie Pikachu wif' the bathing suit!"

"Oh yeah," Ash bit his lip, "the surfing Pikachu."

"It's so cute Dada," Michelle yawned, snuggling deeper into her pillow.

"Michelle," Ash whispered softly, "don't be upset if you don't get it, okay? I…err, Santa knows how badly you want it, but sometimes even _he _can't get a hold of things."

"Of couwse he can Dada. He's Santa." And with that, the little girl was fast asleep. Ash sighed sadly and shuffled to his and Misty's bedroom, where she was carefully removing her earrings.

"We're screwed for tomorrow," Ash announced, "_screwed_."

"Is Michelle still talking about the stuffed Pikachu?" Misty guessed.

"Yep."

"Well, maybe you should explain to her that Santa…"

"Sometimes can't get certain things?" Ash interrupted, "yeah, I did. But she won't believe it."

"I _tried _Ash," Misty frowned, "but that thing is impossible to find."

"I know, not even I could get it, and I'm the freaking Pokémon master."

"Watch the ego," Misty shook a warning finger.

"Sorry."

"In fact," Misty continued, "I had _everyone _looking. Brock, Tracey, _nothing. _May and Dawn couldn't even find it, and they're in Hoenn and Sinnoh!"

"I told you, we're screwed," Ash shrugged, "I don't know what we're gonna do tomorrow morning when she's crying her eyes out."

"I'm just worried she won't believe in Santa anymore," Misty bit her lip, "it's the first Christmas they actually understand what's going on, and I'm starting to worry it's going to be the last." She groaned and threw herself down on the bed, shutting her eyes tight.

"Good idea," Ash crawled under the covers, "let's get some sleep before we have to put the presents under the tree."

After a few minutes of silence, Ash rolled over, poking his nose against Misty's upper arm.

"What?" Misty mumbled sleepily.

"When did you stop believing? In Santa, I mean."

"When I asked for the same thing each and every year, that I wanted more than anything in the world, and he never brought it for me."

"And what was that?"

"You," Misty stated simply.

"Oh," Ash looked back up at the ceiling, before adding confusedly "but you _did _get me."

"Yeah, after I stopped believing."

**XXX**

"Up! Up! Up!"

Misty shot up at the voices of her children, worrying that something bad had happened. She looked quickly at the alarm clock and, seeing the date, realized she had forgotten it was Christmas. And that it was 6 AM. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Up Mama?" Michelle asked cautiously, sitting right in front of her mother.

"Yes, I'm up," Misty smiled tiredly, brushing through the girl's hair. Michelle turned to look at her father, who was still fast asleep and snoring rather loudly.

"Up Dada," Michelle poked him, "up." No response. Aiden crawled onto the bed, hurrying over to Ash. With a devious glint in his eyes, he stood up shakily on the soft bed, and began jumping around.

"Up! Up!" He cried, laughing as he did so, "up!"

Michelle clapped joyfully, and soon joined her brother in his attempt, "up! Up!"

Misty quickly jumped out of bed, knowing what was going to happen. Ash slept through the incecent bouncing, until Aiden accidentally landed on his stomach.

"AH!" Ash jumped up, the young children still bouncing around him. They giggled louder now, continuing to step all over him. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Get up Dada," Aiden ordered as he ceased his bounding. Michelle followed suit.

"I'm…up," Ash groaned, messaging his sore stomach.

"Come on Dada," Aiden yanked at his shirt, "it's so cool!"

"We got pwesents!" Michelle snuggled against him, "that means we're good, wight?"

"Yep," Ash tried to laugh, but the pain in his midsection denied that attempt.

"Let's go!" Aiden cheered, jumping off the bed and running downstairs. Michelle giggled and followed behind.

"This is so cute!" Misty cooed, gently tilting her head, "I wonder what they'll say when they open the presents."

"I just wonder if it's possible to get an internal bruise," Ash leaned down groggily.

When the adults finally got down stairs, they smiled at the sight of the two young children staring intensely at the sea of gifts before them.

"Can we open them now?" Aiden asked excitedly.

"Yes, you may," Misty smiled. The twins shrieked and jumped at the wrapped objects, tearing off the paper crazily and throwing it every which way. Towards the end, however, as Michelle still hadn't found her stuffed Pikachu, a look of disappointment was quite visible on the child's face.

"One more!" Aiden cheered, taking his. He found Michelle's last one and handed it to the slightly saddened young girl. Ash and Misty exchanged worried looks as their young daughter opened the gift, but when they saw what it was, the glances changed from concern to shock.

"My Pikachu!" Michelle grinned, tightly hugging the stuffed toy, "he's so cute!" Pikachu scurried up to see the plushie, which Michelle showed off proudly. "See his suwf thingy Pikachu? And his bathing suit?"

"I thought you said you couldn't find it," Ash whispered confusedly to Misty.

"I couldn't…" Misty mumbled before accusing Ash, "so you _did _find it, didn't you Mr. Pokémon Master?"

"No, I didn't," Ash shook his head. The two adults looked at each other once again, and then back to their very happy daughter.

Pikachu, meanwhile, twitched his ears, and leapt off of Ash's shoulder. Peering up the fire place, the electric mouse jumped inside, and quickly scurried up the chimney.

"Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash called out to the Pokémon, but got no response. He furrowed his brow and shrugged, returning to the ever important job of opening presents.

Once Pikachu reached the roof, he shook himself out, his body having become covered with soot from the chimney. He skipped down the length of the snow covered roof, finding exactly what he'd expected: the hoof prints of Stantler and the marks of a human's boot.

"Pika," Pikachu smiled happily to himself and looked up into the clear December sky, giving a gentle twitch of the ears before jumping back down the chimney.

* * *

**Okay, so I had to include my OC's _eventually. _Don't judge me, I loves them :P And it was all that I could think about when it came to "Santa."**

**Next chapter will be out tomorrow, after my friend's holiday party. Remember to rate and review! It's the season of giving, after all... :P Plus I very much appreciate them.**


	6. Cookies

**Hey hey, it's the 6th day! That means we're half way done :P I've quite enjoyed writing this so far, it's been really fun! And sometimes challenging considering it's not me who has been coming up with the themes. This one is fun though! May and Dawn are just gonna cause some trouble, that's all... ;D****

* * *

******

Cookies

The delicious, familiar scent wafted through the house, filling every room and sweetening the air. Ash, being as obsessed with food as he was, followed his nose to the kitchen, where he found Dawn looking into the oven.

"Are you making cookies?" Ash asked hopefully. Dawn stood up and looked at Ash with dull blue eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"Whoa, what's with that look?" Ash blinked. Dawn was rarely ever in a bad mood. She was always so preppy and happy-go-lucky. He was certain he'd never seen this side of the bluenette before.

"Misty _told _me what you do when there are treats around," Dawn sauntered over to the counter, where she went to work mixing another bowl of dough, "she said you inhale them like a starved Munchlax."

"She's a liar. Don't you know that by now?"

"Stay away from the oven, Ketchum!" Dawn spun around, pointing the goo covered wooden spoon at Ash, "those cookies are for _everyone. _You know; me, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracey, _and _you. So you better not eat them all."

"You're acting like I'm some kind of horrible thief," Ash frowned as he pulled out a chair, "do I look like Team Rocket to you or something?"

"Well, you _can_ be a bumbling idiot sometimes."

Without even turning around, Ash furrowed his brow and responded, "Why do you always have to be like that Misty?"

"Be like what?" She strode over and sat down next to the disgruntled boy, "I'm just truthful is all. And the truth hurts."

"The only thing _you _hurt is my head," Ash rolled his eyes.

"Ash, there's no reason for me to give you a headache. You don't have a brain."

"HEY!" Ash got into Misty's face, anger raging through his brown eyes.

"That's enough out of you two," Dawn sighed, once again pointing her ladle out, "all you've done since we got here is argue. Honestly, you fight more than May and Max. And this is coming from someone who's _younger _than you."

Ash and Misty shot each other dirty glares before turning back around, Ash folding his arms and Misty sticking her nose in the air. Meanwhile, May came skipping into the kitchen, planting herself firmly next to Dawn.

"Is the first batch done?" She whispered to the younger girl.

"Uh huh, they're over there," Dawn pointed towards the cooling rack.

"So, can I decorate them?" May asked with a mischievous glance thrown over her shoulder towards the older teens.

"Go for it," Dawn snickered, knowing exactly what May was up to.

The brunette squealed delightfully and hurried over to the rack, quickly opening up several jars and tubes of frosting, and using plastic knives to beautify the cookies.

"They're all done!" May spun around, sapphire eyes shining with delight, "now, who wants a cookie?"

"I do!" Ash and Misty called out at the same time. They turned to give each other more hostile glares. May chuckled at their reactions and shuffled over, handing each teen a heart shaped cookie.

"There you go!" May snickered as she walked back next to Dawn. She brushed up against the younger girl, the two trying to stifle their laughter. Dawn peered over her shoulder ever so slightly, waiting for the two friends' reactions.

"Hey May," Ash called out, "what the heck is A and M?"

"And why does mine say 'forever'?" Misty questioned.

May and Dawn covered their mouths, desperately holding back an onslaught of laughter. Suddenly, Ash and Misty understood, and immediately began ambushing their friends with their voices.

"MAY, WHAT THE HELL!" Ash screamed.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Misty shrieked.

May and Dawn doubled over, leaning on each other as they roared with uncontrollable laughter.

"That's disgusting," Misty leapt up, storming out of the room with cookie in hand.

Ash took a bite out of his before following Misty's lead, "you're just lucky they taste good."

As Dawn and May's laughter began to subside, Dawn stood up and wiped her eye, announcing in a sing song voice, "merry Christmas!"

"They _are _going to get together one day," May chuckled gently as she took a bite of her own cookie, "they're just gonna' need a little help."

"Well, that's what we're here for," Dawn winked playfully.

"Yeah, and my cookies too," May smirked deviously.

* * *

**I'm convinced at times that May and Dawn will one day be the ones to get Ash and Misty together. Am I right? Too bad Misty wasn't around when Lyra was. That girl shipped anything with a pulse.**

**Or maybe the only way they'd get together is what I'll present next chapter...hehe. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow! :)**


	7. Egg Nog

**Okay, so this one is really short. Like...reeeally short. But I didn't feel like it needed to be that long, especially considering what it's about. Don't worry, I have some later chapters that'll make up for it (day 9 ended up being like...INSANELY long.) So no worries. Everything is compensated in the long run :P****

* * *

**

"You know something, Mist? Your eyes are _so _pretty."

"Sh…shut up Ash."

"No! I mean it. Your eyes are insane. Like…they're so green."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I…I could look at them all day."

"Wow. Well…I like your hair."

"No you don't."

"I do! It's messy. But…it's hot. Like your face."

Misty smirked, and Ash burst out laughing.

"Wanna make out?"

Misty's eyes grew wide, "what?"

"Let's kiss," Ash shrugged.

Misty leaned forward, tilting her head ever so slightly. Ash remained still for a moment, but he soon leaned in as well, eyes closing slowly. Their lips touched, and Misty moaned appreciatively. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ash moved his around her waist. He pulled her even closer, up until their bodies were touching. Misty giggled quietly, and soon fell over, knocking Ash down so she was lying right on top of him.

"I think I love you," Ash slurred.

"Me too," Misty mumbled, resting her forehead on his.

From the doorway, two pairs of eyes watched the scene before slowly withdrawing.

"I guess it _was _a good idea," Tracey mused.

"Of course it was," Brock chuckled, eyeing the bowl of egg nog resting dormant on the table, "we needed to do _something _to lower their inhibitions. It's the only way we'll ever get their true feelings out."

* * *

**It's like I said last chapter. Sometimes I wonder if the only way these two will get together is through the poking and prodding of others (namely May and Dawn) or, the case presented here: lowered inhibitions. Of course, I'm hopelessly romantic and prefer far more...intracite forms of realizing loves, but I suppouse that _sometimes _I have to be a little more realistic :P**

**Also, let me just say: it's insanely fun to write drunk Ash and Misty XD**

Egg Nog


	8. Sledding

**Yes, I am skipping out on my homework for a few minutes to bring you day 8! Seriously, my teachers CLEARLY don't know this is the week where we're suppoused to do nothing. A quiz in every subject this week, not cool. I also JUST finished an Italian essay, and have just started my english one. I also haven't been able to go to ballet in a month. That's right, a WHOLE month. Mostly for school work but for other issues too. I need a nap...**

**But enough about my torture! Day 8, go!**

* * *

**Sledding**

Slowly opening his eyes, Ash immediately felt like closing them again. All he could see was pure, piercing white, and there was no sound around him. Everything was still and silent. He groaned and gave into temptation, shutting his eyes tight.

"Pikapi!"

"Huh?" Ash mumbled, still keeping his eyes fastened.

"Pika…" Pikachu whined, poking at Ash's shoulder with his nose, "pika!"

"Pikachu, why are you freaking out?" Ash breathed, rolling over onto his front. He received a face full of cold, and craned his neck up quickly; finding himself staring into a mound of fluffy, but indented, snow.

"Pikachupi," Pikachu frowned.

"What about Misty?" Ash sat on his knees, looking confusedly down at his partner Pokémon. Pikachu growled lowly at his trainer, and whipped him gently on the knee with the lightning bolt shaped tail. "Pikachu, what's up? You're acting really weird."

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried, "Pika pika!"

Ash furrowed his brow, trying to decipher what the electric mouse was saying. After several years with Pikachu, Ash had grown to become quite familiar with his best friend's native tongue.

"Misty…" Ash knew that was for sure what Pikachu had said first, but he still needed to think about the rest. Suddenly, he gasped, jumping up, "she's _missing_?"

"Ka," Pikachu nodded, a frown plastered on his fuzzy yellow face.

"No," Ash wailed softly, turning his head left and right desperately, "Pikachu, we have to find her!"

"Pi!" Pikachu stuck his ears up and began to sniff the snow, seeking out Misty's sweet, flowery scent.

"Misty!" Ash cried, "Misty, can you hear me? Please, answer!"

A heavy wind came barreling through the snowy clearing, and Ash recoiled slightly at the sudden rush of cold. He rubbed his head, confused as to how they had ended up in this situation. Ash glanced towards a group of trees, the bare, think branches coated with the powdery white snow. Lowering his eyes, he gasped as he saw a fine wooden sled crashed against the trunk.

"Pikachu, what happened?" Ash breathed out, blinking rapidly.

"Pika pi," Pikachu squeaked, "Pikachu, pi pikachupi pika."

"We crashed the sled?" Ash tilted his head, "and went flying?"

Pikachu bobbed his head up and down once again. Ash whimpered, the stinging sensation of tears biting behind his eyes. Pikachu flicked his ears and nudged at his trainer's shin.

"Pikachu, what if she's hurt?" Ash whispered, "what if she hit her head or something? I…I would never hurt her. I don't want to be responsible for that…"

"Pikapi," Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and comfortingly licked his cheek.

"Thanks buddy," Ash sniffed, before balling his hands into tight fists, "but now we need to find Misty!"

"Don't you bother!"

Ash spun around, and atop a snowy hill, stood one very angry red head.

"Misty!" Ash cheered, eyes gleaming.

"Don't you _Misty _me!" She stormed, stomping down the slope until she was right in Ash's face, "how could you be so STUPID as to go down that hill? HUH? I could've broken my neck! You're an idiot, Ketchum! You know that?"

As Misty continued to rant, Ash couldn't help but to ignore it all as a sweet smile spread across his face.

She was just fine.

* * *

**I miss the good old days, where Ash was constantly berated by his female companion T_T Sure, Iris is pretty awesome so far, and May wasn't bad, but Dawn was an epic fail, and Misty is still the best. Oh well. BACK TO MY ESSAY! It's so boring...but it must be done. Oh look, Glee Christmas episode as background noise :P**

**Until then, leave a little review? It'll cheer me up from all this horrible woooork! ;D**


	9. Nutcracker

**Sooo, you remember the long chapter I offered you? Well, here it is! :D It's like...more than both last chapters combined. So yay ^^**

* * *

**Nutcracker**

"I've, like, officially decided. We're going to have a holiday water ballet!"

Daisy's announcement caused Violet and Lily to cheer joyfully, and Misty to simply roll her eyes.

"No thank you," the red head spit out.

"Like, why not baby sister?" Violet pouted, folding her arms.

"Because you guys _always _make me the frilly, pretty girl, and you _know _I hate it!" Misty snapped, gripping the sides of her seat, "In fact, I'm certain you _only _do it because you love to watch me get ticked off."

"That's like, _so _not true," Lily narrowed her eyes, "if we like, really enjoyed watching you get all angry, we could just call you a runt."

"HEY!" Misty leapt up, glaring intensely at her rosy haired sister. Lily simply smirked and flipped her tresses.

"Okay you two, that's enough," Daisy sighed, "I, like, haven't seen this much fighting since Misty and her boyfriend. What's his name? You know, like, the black haired boy?"

"His name is Ash, and he was _never _my boyfriend!" Misty growled, her cheeks glowing a furious red.

"She's totally lying," Lily snickered.

"You still want some of this?" Misty held up a shaking fist, instantly silencing Lily.

"Misty, you're like, fifteen now!" Violet barked, "Don't you think you should, like, cool it with the threatening to punch people?"

"If you're insinuating that I should act like a lady, then no," Misty lowered her balled up hand.

"Pay attention!" Daisy rapped on the table, and her three younger sisters all sunk into ashamed quiet. "Now, yes Misty, we would like for you to play the lead."

"Of course," Misty grumbled.

"But not because we like seeing you all girly!" Daisy added, "You, like, work the best as the lead. The Pokémon like you the most."

"That's true," Misty shrugged nonchalantly.

"So you're going to play the beautiful girl whose like, transported to a magical…"

"Wait," Misty interrupted, "what is this play even about?"

"Oh, right!" Daisy giggled nervously before reciting, "The show is about a girl who, on Christmas morning, finds herself in a strange world, where she falls in love with the nutcracker prince. But the evil snow queen doesn't want them to be together, so she sends her two sidekicks after them, along with her Pokémon. She nearly succeeds in killing the nutcracker, but the young girl is able to save him at the very last minute!"

"It's so romantic!" Violet squealed, clapping her hands.

"So, I'm the girl?" Misty reiterated.

"Yes," Daisy nodded, "I'll be the snow queen, and Violet and Lily will be my sidekicks."

"What about the nutcracker prince?" Lily tilted her head.

"I'm not sure," Daisy knitted her eyebrows.

"Oh, I know!" Violet raised her hand, "we could, like, get Tracey to do it!"

"NO!" Daisy cried, "I like, do _not _want Misty all over my boyfriend."

"We could always use Dorian then," Violet suggested.

"Not my boyfriend either," Lily warned darkly.

"Well we need, like, _someone _to do it," Violet frowned.

"But who?" Daisy sulked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and both Violet and Lily jumped up excitedly.

"I bet its Dorian!" Lily sighed dreamily.

"No, he's all the way back in Johto by now," Violet replied smartly, "it's totally like…a hot celebrity who wants to meet us!"

"Dorian is _much _better than a gorgeous celebrity," Lily batted her eyelashes, "well, _most _celebrities anyway…"

Daisy sighed and headed towards the door. Misty sat back; feeling relieved to see that at least _one _of her sisters was beginning to act like an adult. After a moment, Daisy could be heard shrieking excitedly, causing Misty to raise an eyebrow, and Violet and Lily to stop arguing.

"I, like, found our prince!" Daisy cheered running back quickly. Violet and Lily began jumping up and down, and Misty leapt up.

"How did you randomly find the right guy?" Misty blinked, "I thought you were going to answer the door!"

"I did. And that's, like, where I found our prince!"

"Why are you referring to me as a prince?" The voice of a young man could be heard murmuring. Despite the low level, Misty's eyes widened, and her heart began to race.

"Please don't tell me who I think that is," Misty quivered, hurrying past her sister. Indeed, she found herself face to face with the person she thought it was, and her face returned to its former blushing state.

"Hey Mist," Ash smiled kindly. Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's head, and gave a little twitch of the ears before flying into Misty's arms.

"Hi Pikachu," Misty whispered disbelievingly.

"What, nothing for me?" Ash frowned.

"Ash, what…how…why?" Misty shook her head.

"It's the holidays, so I decided to come home," Ash shrugged as if it was no big deal, "and I knew that this time, I had to come visit you! So, what's with all this 'prince' talk?"

"You didn't _ask_ him?" Misty hissed quietly back at Daisy, "you just automatically assume he'll take the part?"

"Kind of," Daisy shrugged.

"Ask me what?" Ash blinked, suddenly appearing over Misty's shoulder.

"Ash!" Misty yelped, jumping back, "don't _do _that!"

"Sorry," Ash apologized sheepishly, "I was just curious. 'Cause it kind of sounds like you were talking about me."

"We were," Misty sighed, "but don't worry. It's nothing important. Just ignore it."

"But Mist…" furrowed his brow.

"Ignore it!" Misty cried again.

"No, this will be perfect!" Lily suddenly appeared, a devious smile appearing on her face.

"What would be perfect?" Ash wildly shook his head, obviously confused.

"Lily, shut it," Misty warned quietly.

"Ashy," Lily cooed, "it would be, like, _amazing _if you played the role of the nutcracker prince in our holiday ballet!"

"A ballet?" Ash scrunched up his nose, in a way that Misty found absolutely adorable, "that's…so girly."

"Oh, you won't like need to wear a tutu or anything like that," Lily laughed, "just dress up like a _very _handsome prince."

"I don't know…"

"It'll be awesome!" Violet now came into sight, "you'll probably get, like, a bunch of fans! You could totally be famous."

"Well, that _would _be kind of cool," Ash mused, "and having to sign autographs and stuff would be good practice for when I become a Pokémon master." Misty rolled her eyes. He still acted like an immature ten year old. "I've made up my mind! I'll be your prince!"

"Really?" The three oldest sisters shrieked in unison.

"Sure," Ash shrugged, "it can't be that bad."

"Great!" Daisy grinned excitedly, "You're perfect for the part of Misty's love interest."

"Well I… WHAT?" Ash cried.

**XXX**

The day of the show, Ash and Misty stood several feet away from one another, glaring intently into each other's narrowed eyes.

Misty's hair extensions were in, and curled much tighter than usual, so her ginger hair swirled marvelously at the sides of her face. She wore a pink swim suit with a short, poufy pink skirt over it, and her feet were covered by soft pink flats. A pink ribbon was tied into a bow near the top of her head.

Ash, meanwhile, wore a silver crown in place of his usual battered hat, a regal red and black jacket situated on his top with bright silver buckles. His jeans had been replaced by black pants, and his sneakers by black water shoes designed to look like loafers.

"Almost done Ash," Daisy announced in a sing song voice, appearing in an elegant white dress flanked by silver snowflakes. She began to rub dark red paint onto his cheeks, into perfectly round circles.

"EW! I don't want to wear make up!" Ash shrieked, jumping away from the confused blonde.

"Come on Ash," Misty snickered, "you won't look like a nutcracker without 'em!"

"She has, like, a point," Daisy nodded slowly.

"Fine," Ash grumbled, moving back towards Daisy.

"Daisy, hold on," Misty blinked, "you never told Ash and I how the play ends. I mean, I know I kind of save his life, but how?"

"Oh, right!" Daisy clasped her hands together, spinning to look back at her youngest sister, "you kiss him."

"WHAT?" Ash and Misty screamed in unison. Misty was leering intensely at her sister, and Ash's cheeks were turning even redder then the freshly applied paint.

"Yeah, you kiss him, and that's how he's saved!"

"Daisy, no!" Misty stomped her foot, "you did NOT tell me I had to kiss him! I won't do it!"

"You have to," Daisy narrowed her eyes, "it's how the play is written."

"Daisy," Misty groaned.

"It's not bad," Daisy rolled her eyes, "here, let's practice!"

"Uh, practice?" Ash winced.

"Kiss him," Daisy pulled at Misty's arm, "right now."

"EW! No way!" Misty yanked her arm away, "especially not with YOU watching!"

"Fine, I'll turn around," Daisy rolled her eyes, but turned her back towards the flustered teenagers.

"Then how will you know if we kiss?" Misty furrowed her brow.

"Trust me, I'll know."

Ash looked towards Misty, who huffed.

"We're not kissing," Misty whispered to Ash. In turn, the raven haired boy stepped forward and pressed a small kiss on Misty's cheek.

"EW!" Misty screeched, rubbing furiously at her cheek, "oh, gross! Gross!"

"_That's_ how I know," Daisy turned back around, snickering happily. Ash smiled sneakily, and Daisy skipped away, calling over her shoulder, "five minutes you little lovebirds!"

"What was that?" Misty hissed.

"She never said we had to kiss on the _lips,_" Ash chuckled, "what's the big deal with kissing on the cheek? It doesn't mean anything, right?"

Misty gaped at the young man, who in turn shrugged and followed off in the same direction Daisy had. Once he was fully turned around, he let a joyous smile grow on his face. Behind him, Misty blushed and allowed her own grin to flourish.

"Oh Ash," Misty whispered to herself, gently touching her cheek, "you have _no _idea how much it means."

* * *

**He's so dense XD Tomorrow's the last day of school before break! YES! I'm so done with 2010, at least as far as school is concerned, so I'm quite happy :P Break means lots more fanfic reading and writing for me, which is good because I'll be able to get my two main stories back on track :D**

**Until tomorrow, my good AAML fans! Remember to leave reviews, because they're super awesome ^^**


	10. Stantler

**VACATION TIME! I am so excited ^^ Mostly because I get some more sleep for the next 10 days. Yay.**

**So...my friend said Stantler as the 10th theme. Alright, cool. I had no idea where I was going with this at first XD But I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. But I'm more interested in the opinons of others, so go on and read :P**

* * *

**Stantler**

"I can never remember how many there are. Is it…seven? No, that doesn't make sense. It needs to be an even number! Maybe...six?"

"Ash, shut up," Misty sighed impatiently, flipping through the seemingly hundreds of text messages May and Dawn had just sent her. The two younger girls had begun to freak out when they heard Misty was spending the holidays with a certain raven haired Pokémon trainer, and they were now demanding to know what was happening between the two every minute.

"I can't Misty!" Ash groaned, throwing his head back dramatically, "I'm trying to figure out something REALLY important here!"

"And what would that be? Your I.Q.?"

Ash moved his head back to an upright position, and glared directly at the wall in front of him, "you're not funny."

"I thought that one was pretty clever actually."

"Help me out here," Ash inched closer to Misty, his face surprisingly serious. Misty let out a short chuckle, to which Ash growled lowly.

"What could you _possibly _be thinking so hard about?" Misty rolled her eyes whimsically.

"There's something that's been bothering me all day, and I just can't figure out. I can't! I've been thinking about it really hard, but I can't come up with the answer! So, just help me figure it out."

"Ugh, you're so aggravating," Misty sighed, placing her cell phone on the floor. She turned to look at Ash with slightly narrowed eyes, pulling her knees to her chest. "What is it?"

"Okay," Ash took a deep breath, "how many Stantler does Santa have?"

Misty simply blinked, her wide eyes slowly forming an unhappy glare, "excuse me?"

"I don't remember," Ash shrugged.

"You…" Misty closed her eyes and hung her head for a moment, before swinging back around and taking the cell phone back into her grip, "are an idiot."

"Misty! Come on!" Ash groaned, grabbing onto her arm and pouting. Misty tried her hardest to ignore the pathetic thing, but she couldn't stop her bright green eyes from shifting towards the young man's saddened face.

"You do realize you act like a five year old, correct?" Misty huffed.

"Maybe," Ash continued to pout. He gently stroked a cheek against Misty's forearm, causing her to blush furiously. "Please Mist? Please?"

"There are eight Ash," Misty answered impatiently, "eight."

"Oh, that would make sense, cause then they're even" Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "how do you remember them all, Mist?"

"Their names."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they have names!" Ash chuckled earnestly. Misty rolled her eyes and tapped some more on her cell phone's buttons.

"Tell me what their names are," Ash lowered the phone with his hand.

"Ash, quit it! I'm busy with that!"

"Come on, just tell me their names! Then I'll leave you alone."

Misty narrowed her eyes, "you promise?"

"I swear."

"Alright," Misty smacked her phone down on her lap and hastily recited, "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Donner, Vixen, Cupid, Comet, Blitzen."

"Oh, cool," Ash smirked, before leaning back against the front of the couch. After a few more moments of silence, Ash leaned back over curiously, "I wonder why he named them that?"

"Ash, you're asking stupid questions again."

"Am I Misty? Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Oh," Ash blinked and looked down sheepishly. More silence.

"I mean, why Cupid?"

Misty groaned and smacked her forehead. "Ash. Shut. Up."

"Well, doesn't that make you think of Valentine's Day?" Ash thrust himself forward, raven locks swinging wildly, "'cause that's what I think of. Not Christmas."

"I don't know Ash. They're Santa's Stantler. He can name them _whatever_ he wants."

"But…they're so _lame. _I mean, what the hell does Vixen mean? Did he make up a word or something?"

"Vixen is a real word Ash," Misty deadpanned mindlessly as she continued to stare at her phone screen, "you would know that if you ever bothered to open a dictionary."

"Oh yeah?" Ash narrowed his eyes, "then tell me what 'vixen' means, if you're such a genius. Hey, since you think you're _so _awesome because you read, maybe I'll just start calling YOU Vixen! How would you like that?"

"Do whatever you want buddy," Misty shrugged.

"Good, I will," Ash smirked, folding his arms triumphantly.

"Just so you know," Misty rose to her feet, gliding away as she feverously texted May and Dawn back, "the word 'vixen' is used to describe a sexually attractive woman."

"…WHAT?"

* * *

**We all know Ash doesn't read. It's pretty blatantly obvious XD That's why he needs Misty for the more...logical/book smart things in life ;D **

**Only two days left...wow that went fast, huh? What will the last two days bring? You'll have to wait and find out... ;D**


	11. Lights

**Day number 11 here! It features more "Ash is as dense as stone" action, woohoo! Oh, and Merry Christmas Eve everyone ^^**

* * *

**Lights**

"Pika…"

"Pikachu, no! Don't chew on those!"

"What does it matter if he does or not?" Misty giggled, raising a playful eyebrow, "he's an electric type. It won't hurt if he gets electrocuted."

"Yeah, but I don't _want _him to _get _electrocuted," Ash narrowed his eyes, "now come on Pikachu. Quit biting through the wires."

"Pi," Pikachu frowned, but skipped away from the tangle of bright lights, jumping up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Sorry buddy," Ash smiled, scratching behind the electric mouse's ears, "I just don't want you to get hurt is all!"

"Okay, now where are we supposed to put these?" Misty motioned her head towards the illuminated bulbs.

"Outside," Ash rolled his eyes, "duh."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Misty snapped back, "I meant _where _outside?"

"On the fence and stuff," Ash shrugged, "at least that's where my Mom _usually _puts them."

"So that's where we'll put them," Misty strode towards the pile, gathering them up in her hands. She gazed up at Ash, who was simply blinking at her. Scowling, Misty sighed, "you could help me you know."

"Oh, right! Sorry." Ash picked up the other half, holding them close to him. As a result, Misty was pulled forward, her head almost smacking into Ash's. "Oops! Sorry Mist."

"As you should be," Misty bit back, the bright colors shining off her pale face. Ash gasped lightly, noticing that several of the green lights were being perfectly reflected into Misty's emerald orbs.

"Whoa," Ash mumbled quietly.

"What's wrong with you now?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Your eyes…" Ash breathed, "They're…the lights. They mirror the lights really nicely."

"Only _you _would notice that," Misty seethed, but inside her heart was racing.

"Well, mostly just the green ones," Ash continued, slowly tilting his head, "it makes your eyes look _really _green. More than usual, actually."

"M…more than usual?" Misty grew wide eyed.

"Yeah, your eyes are insanely green. And bright too. Sometimes they remind me of gems. Like emeralds!"

Misty bit her lip to stop a growing smile, and tilted her gaze down to stare at the lights.

"So, are you ready to hang these up?" Ash squeaked, holding up the knotted wires. Misty's breath caught in her throat. _He has no idea what he just said to me, _Misty thought laughingly to herself.

"Yep," Misty nodded surely, "let's go!"

Ash raised a confused eyebrow. _Why's she so happy all of a sudden? All I did was tell her the truth._

**Well, tomorrow's the last day! This has been fun, I must say. And I have something _very _special planned for tomorrow, so hopefully it doesn't dissapoint!**

**Until then, I hope everyone has a good Christmas Eve! For the rest of tonight, I'll be looking at lights, going to my Grandparents' house, and watching my favorite holiday special, Olive the Other Reindeer :P**


	12. Family

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! And here we are, the very last chapter :D This has been really fun to write, and has deffintely inspired me to write an albphabet challenge in the future. But for now, enjoy the very last day of the 12 Days of Christmas! Oh, and if anyone was curious for the childrens' ages:**

**Aiden: 9**

**Michelle: 9**

**Elizabeth: 3**

**Sam: 9**

* * *

**Family**

The doorbell had to ring just once, and a small blur came rocketing through the house; the child who had been running easily beating out any of her other family members to the door.

"I've got it!" The girl announced to no one in particular, having to stand on her tippy toes in order to reach the knob. Once she grabbed hold of the circular gold object, she pulled the door open, grinning wildly at the man who stood in front of her.

He was quite tall, wearing a dark brown coat. His shoulders and hair were dusted with tiny snowflakes, which fell idly all around him as they covered the ground, forming small white mounds. In his hands he held a stack of three presents, while at his sides, Chansey and Sudowoodo held some others.

"Hi Uncle Brock!" Elizabeth cheered, rushing forward to hug his legs.

"Hey there Lizzie," Brock smirked, looking down at the young girl. She released her grip, still smiling boldly as she spun in a little circle.

"Do you like my dress?" She squeaked, "Grammy made it _just _for me for Christmas!"

Brock surveyed the green satin dress; its short puffy sleeves, delicate white lace sticking out of from the skirt's hem, and the green sash tied into a perfect bow. _Delia makes this little girl the most beautiful clothes, _Brock thought happily, _no wonder her parents worry about her getting spoiled!_

"It's lovely!" Brock laughed, "Now, why don't we go inside? It's far too cold out here for you!"

"I could put on my coat," Elizabeth mused, "and then we could play in the snow together! Oh, please?"

"Maybe in a little while. I've been out here for quite a while, and I'm pretty cold! You don't want me to _freeze, _now do you?"

"Of course not!" Elizabeth shook her head feverously, "come with me! I'll tell Mommy and Daddy you're here!"

The little red head skipped back inside, Brock following dutifully behind the joyful child. Waiting for them by the kitchen doorway was a fairly tall adult, his black as midnight hair hardly tamed as a lopsided smile graced his handsome face.

"Hi Daddy!" Elizabeth cheered, running to her father. She leapt into his arms and cuddled into his chest, causing him to chuckle and press a kiss atop her dark red hair. Looking back up, his eyes glinted mischievously at Brock, causing the older male to laugh bemusedly.

"Hey there Brocko!" He greeted playfully, the young girl turning around to once again face the visitor.

"What's up with that look, Ash?" Brock smirked, "up to no good, are we?"

"I'm always good!" Ash laughed, and Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion.

"Mommy says you can be pretty bad sometimes," Elizabeth piped up, "she said you may be on Santa's naughty list."

"There is no way I'm on the naughty list!" Ash raised the girl to his face so they could lock eyes, causing his young daughter to laugh joyfully, "that's reserved for the _really _bad people, like Team Rocket!"

"I brought presents for you guys," Brock held up the pretty paper wrapped boxes to prove his point, and his two Pokémon followed suit, "where would you like me to put them?"

"Presents?" A younger raven haired boy, who looked quite a bit like Ash, came running into the room, his chocolate brown eyes aglow.

"Ah, Aiden," Brock chuckled lightly, "there you are."

"Can we open them now?" Aiden turned to his father, giving a hopeful look.

"Yeah, now!" Elizabeth agreed, clapping heartily.

"Don't act so spoiled you two!"

The children's mother had come into the room now, hands placed firmly on her hips as a disapproving glance was cast towards both her offspring.

"Aw, but Mom…" Aiden frowned.

"No buts Aiden. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. And what do you say to Brock for even bringing you a gift?"

"Thank you," Aiden turned back to Brock, giving a little smile.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth fluttered her eyelashes.

"They're so cute," Brock laughed some more. This comment caused Elizabeth to grin wildly, and Aiden to scowl ferociously. "They can open them now! I don't mind it one bit."

"Brock, you don't have to…"

"No, I insist Misty!" Brock smiled yet again, "In fact, I'd really like it if they opened them now."

"Please Mom?" Aiden pouted, knowing very well that this tactic worked like a charm. His mother could never resist the patented "Ketchum Pout," because it always worked for his father, and Aiden was blessed with the good fortune of looking just like him.

Misty's emerald eyes faltered, and Aiden knew he had won the silent battle. "Fine," Misty allowed a tiny smirk to grow on her face, "but get Michelle so she can open hers too."

"MICHELLE!" Aiden screamed, not bothering to budge from his spot.

"Very nice Aiden," Misty narrowed her eyes disappointedly. Aiden blushed and dug his foot into the carpet.

"What?" Another red headed girl, this one the same age as Aiden, gliding into the room, "I was helping Gram with something."

"We get to open one present each," Aiden announced wisely, "and we need you here to do it."

"But…I like opening all of my gifts on Christmas _morning,_" Michelle scrunched up her nose.

"Why do you have to be such a loser?"

"Aiden!" Misty snapped.

"Aw, come on Shelly! I want to see your reaction!"

Michelle's head shot up, not realizing that someone new had walked into the house. Making eye contact with Brock, she squealed and ran forward, giving the man a tight hug.

"Hi Brock!" Michelle greeted warmly as she embraced the Pokémon doctor.

"Hey there!" Brock smiled, "so, come on! Present time!"

Michelle sighed, but then nodded her head innocently, "if you insist!"

Brock handed the adolescent girl a rectangular box, wrapped in shiny green paper.

"Like the color of your eyes," Brock teased playfully. Michelle let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. All people _ever _seemed to talk about was her "pretty emerald eyes," and how they were "so much like her mother's."

Next was Aiden, who hurried over to the former gym leader.

"We didn't even greet each other properly," Brock snickered, and Aiden grinned deviously in response.

"You're right! Sorry Brock."

"No problem," Brock grabbed the pre teen's hand and gripped it tight. Aiden smirked and returned the strong hold. Brock was stronger, however, and he kept applying the pressure, until Aiden nearly toppled over in pain.

"Fine, you win _again_," Aiden grunted as he flexed his sore hand, "but I WILL beat you one day!"

"We'll see about that," Brock shrugged jokingly, "hey, maybe because you lost, I should keep your present…"

"Oh Brock, that's not fair!" Aiden whined, his brown eyes filling up with undeniable horror.

"I'm just messing with ya'," Brock chuckled, giving Aiden a square shaped object wrapped in dark red.

"Me now!" Elizabeth cheered, pulling at her father's arm, "down Daddy! I need to go!" Ash smiled and gave the child another kiss on her hair before placing her on the floor. Elizabeth instantly dashed over to Brock, and began to dance around the tall man.

"Present! Present!" Elizabeth sang, "Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Easy there Lizzie!" Ash chuckled. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, standing right in front of Brock with glittering eyes.

"And here's the last one, for the cutest of them all!" Brock placed a somewhat lumpy gift into Elizabeth's small hands, causing the girl to shriek excitedly.

"Oh, what is it?" Elizabeth sat down on the floor, tearing through the wrapping paper faster than both her older siblings combined. Upon seeing the paper's contents, she cried happily yet again, and gathered the objects into her hands.

"What is it sweetheart?" Misty asked curiously.

"They're poke dolls, of Pikachu and Vaporeon! But they're special! Look!" Elizabeth whipped around, showing off the stuffed Pikachu, who wore a Santa hat, and the stuffed Vaporeon, who had a red and green plaid ribbon tied around its neck.

"Wow, those are so cute!" Ash commented.

"It's you and Mommy," Elizabeth grinned, "you're the Pikachu, Daddy, and Mommy is the Vaporeon!" She pressed their faces together to imitate a kiss, and began to giggle sweetly. Ash and Misty exchanged glances, both blushing in the process.

"You two still act like a couple of kids," Brock added slyly, causing his two best friends to look back up sheepishly. "So, where would you like the rest of these presents? They're for everyone else."

"You are so sweet Brock," Misty sighed, walking over to Brock in order to give him a gentle hug, "we can put those under the tree, for now."

Chansey and Sudowoodo both called out in their perspective languages, before heading over to the tree and placing the other boxes underneath the decorated pine. Pikachu, meanwhile, came hopping in from the kitchen to converse with his two old friends. Shortly after Pikachu, Ash's mother, Delia, walked into the room and lit up at the sight of Brock.

"Hey Mrs. Ketch…uh, Delia!" Brock blushed embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck. He had always called her Mrs. Ketchum, up until Ash and Misty were married. Considering that name became shared by both women, Delia insisted that Brock call her by her first name. And after all those years, Brock still had a habit of forgetting.

"Hello Brock!" Delia smiled sweetly, "it's so nice to see you! Will you be staying for dinner?"

"If it's okay," Brock nodded slowly, "I was going to eat with Forrest tonight, but…his wife isn't the best cook," Brock laughed, before adding, "oh! I almost forgot! Brandon wanted me to say hi to Aiden and Michelle for him!"

Brandon, Brock's nephew and Forrest's son, was a very good friend of Aiden and Michelle's, if not their best. They'd known each other since they were babies.

"Aw, tell him I said hi too!" Michelle piped up, "and also, thanks for the hoodie Brock!" Michelle hugged the soft, light blue article of clothing, "I love it!"

"No problem," Brock smiled. Aiden, however, had no comment. Everyone turned to look curiously at the young boy, only to find him busy pouring over a book of battling strategies, one of his gifts from Brock. The other, a DVD of some of the greatest battles of all time, sat patiently on his lap.

"He's reading!" Misty gasped, "This…is a first."

"Aiden's just like his Daddy," Delia giggled, "never one to open a book unless it has to do with Pokémon!"

"That's being generous," Misty snickered, "I don't think Ash has ever opened a book that has only _words _in it."

Ash winced, "ouch Mist. That one hurt."

"Well, it _is _the truth," Misty winked, "and you know what they say about the truth."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again, and Pikachu parked himself in front of it, ears twitching curiously.

"Who could that be?" Misty rubbed the back of her head. She went to open the door, Pikachu jumping onto her shoulder to avoid being stepped on.

"Ah, hello Misty!"

"P-Professor Oak!" Misty appeared shocked, but then showed off a warm smile, "hello!"

"I'm terribly sorry for dropping by on Christmas Eve," the elderly man bowed politely, "but I _just _remembered I had something to give to Ash, and I completely forgot!"

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Misty shook her head, "why don't you come inside? It's so cold outside."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly intrude on you!"

"You're not intruding," Misty giggled, "in fact, this feels like an honor; having the world famous Professor Oak in your house on Christmas Eve."

"You're too kind," the Professor laughed heartily, stepping inside by Misty's request. From behind him came a young boy, looking to be the same age as Aiden and Michelle. His dark brown hair was trembling, along with the rest of his body, from the frigid cold.

"It's FREEZING out there!" He yelped, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm them up.

"Sam?" Aiden and Professor Oak shrieked at the same time.

"Oak, what're you doing in my house?" Aiden jumped up, standing firmly in front of his rival.

"Chill out Ketchum," Sam rolled his dark, sleepy looking eyes, "I didn't come here to see _you._ I was following Gramps is all."

"Samson!" Professor Oak scowled, causing the younger boy to wince at the use of his full name, "why on Earth did you follow me all the way here? Did your mother and father allow this?"

"Well…" Sam blushed, "not exactly…"

"SAMSON!"

"Ugh, why is _everyone _using my whole name?" Sam groaned as he slowly turned around. Facing his infuriated parents, he gasped a little before hanging his head.

"Why would you run out like that?" His mother scolded, her dark blonde, wavy locks falling into her angry amber eyes.

"Sorry Mom," Sam grumbled, his voice barely audible.

"As you should be," his father, a very familiar figure crossed his arms, "I don't know what's gotten into you boy."

"Nice job Gary," Ash snickered, "and you were always saying _I _was the one who'd never be able to control my kid!" As he laughed merrily, Misty delivered a swift smack to the back of his head. "OW!"

"It's so dark out now," Kayla, Gary's wife, sighed tiredly, "I truly wonder why you do the things you do Sam."

"Sorry Mom," Sam repeated, lowering his head even further.

"Don't worry about it," Misty spoke again, both Aiden and Ash turning to give her curious looks, "why don't you just stay here for the night? We have plenty of room."

"_Mom!_" Aiden hissed, his eyes wide with horror. Misty shot him a stern glance, and he straightened himself out, still frowning.

"Mist, maybe you should quit being so generous," Ash furrowed his brow.

"Silence," Misty ordered softly, pressing a finger against Ash's lips.

"It's alright Misty," Kayla smiled kindly, "I don't want us to bother you all just because of my son's foolishness."

"I said I was sorry!" Sam wailed. Aiden choked back a snicker.

"Don't worry about it. We can let Aiden and Sam have some fun," she smirked, and Aiden gave her a dark look. He and Sam were only fair weather friends, at best. He had picked on Aiden _way _too much when they were kids.

"If you're sure…" Gary raised his eyebrows.

"Positive," Misty nodded surely. Ash grimaced and grabbed Misty by the wrist, tugging her towards the kitchen. "Ow. Ash, where are you taking me?"

"Huh? Nowhere. Uh, I mean…the kitchen. Yeah. I need your help with…something! Yeah!"

Once they were alone, Ash scowled at Misty, to which she gave a taunting laugh.

"Oh, what's with the face Ash?"

"Why are you so big on just inviting people into our house? Usually this would send you into a fit that's only acceptable for people Elizabeth's age."

"That's true," Misty mused, "but its Christmas. And they're not just _people. _They're our friends, and pretty much our family. It's fun. I mean, that's what the holidays are really about, right?"

A little smile broke out onto Ash's face, and with a slight nod, he responded, "you have a point there, Mist."

"Of course I do," Misty pressed a quick kiss against Ash's lips, "besides, you _like _these people. Consider it me making up for tomorrow, when we have to spend all day with _my _family."

Ash's grin quickly faded, and he let out a dramatic groan. "Oh Misty, _no. _Not your family, _anything _but that!"

"Sorry dear," Misty's eyes glinted mischievously as she bounced back into the living room, "but its Christmas!"

* * *

**Okay, so I was gonna make this a little more sentimental, but then by the end I wasn't in that kind of mood. Besides, around the holidays, while you're grateful for your family, they can SOMETIMES drive you crazy XD So I sort of split up the perspectives: Misty enjoying the company and Ash being a little ticked. It probably should've been the other way around, but I always picture older Misty as embracing the housewive role (while of course also retaining the tough, gym leader facade, so feeling almost like she has a double life.) And I imagine Ash, despite now being friends with Gary, doesn't exactly enjoy his former rival taking up residence in his home, no matter what time of year it is XD**

**Oh, and have I mentioned I'm OBSSESSED with future fics? :P**

**Anyway, writing this has been amazingly fun. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, anything! You're all awesome! I'm off to get my regular fics back on track, so until then, I hope everyone has a very happy holiday, and a healthy, happy New Year! :D Oh, and if we could get a Misty cameo/special in 2011, well, that'd be great too ^^**


End file.
